


Sunset Renaissance

by Fey4life



Category: Leverage, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, finding eachother fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fey4life/pseuds/Fey4life
Summary: This is a new beginning.What could happen if the much beloved trio from leverage were introduced to the everlasting world of the Old Guard? Read and find out!Eliot is just about to find out how two new recruits could fit into his life. Whether he is ready for it or not.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52
Collections: 2020 Leverage Secret Santa Exchange





	Sunset Renaissance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssleif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssleif/gifts).



> This is a gift for ssleif for the Secret Santa Exchange. I hope you like it!
> 
> This is created around the concept that Leverage is existing in the same universe as Old Guard. In my mind set Eliot has been part of the guard for many years before the start of this fic. In the canon universe this takes place some time after the 2020 movie.

_A train rattled through the countryside. Its steam trailing behind it like a gauzy ribbon-_

_Children screaming as the train lurched off track, visibly shaking from side to side. A woman clutching her head as a baby cries in panic-_

_Tickets were handed to a smiling conductor. Montana Railways written in stark black ink across the paper. The conductor stamps the tickets his lips moving as he offers to hand off their luggage to a porter-_

_Blood. Pooling on the ground. Drip drip dripping from a pale hanging hand-_

_A digital clock ticking down the time, minute by minute-_

_Dark hands racing over a keyboard as a man is braced against the corner of the engine room-_

_Passengers scream as the passenger cars disconnect from the engine with a metallic screech. Luggage and bodies thrown backward with the slowing momentum-_

_Two hands clasped together. One a rich chocolate brown and one a silken Ivory-_

_Brown eyes, narrowed in pain-_

_Green eyes, wide and desolate. There was no esc-_

**_R_ IIIINNNNGGG!**

“Fuck!”, Eliot Jolted up in bed. Sweat soaked his skin and the taste of iron heavy on his tongue. These dreams were the worst. During them, he was both dying and watching the carnage, an invisible specter chained in place. Unable to help, unable to move, only able to watch the pain and the life fade from the person’s eyes. This time it had been particularly fractured. The sharp shards of images reflecting off each other and scrambling. Eliot dragged a hand through his hair as he forcefully willed his heartbeat to slow and the awareness of his surroundings to come to the forefront. He needed to get a grip and remember all the details he could. It was important to retain everything possible, but there was something weird about the visions and it sat heavy on the edge of his mind…

**_RIIINNNNNNGGG!_ **

“For fuck’s sake,” Eliot grumbled as he rolled over to grab the ringing phone. “What the hell do you want?” He answered with a growl.

“Well Good fucking Morning to you too.”

Eliot leaned back withdrawing the phone from his face to stare at the screen dubiously. He didn’t know the number, but he certainly recognized the voice. It was a very distinctive voice.

“I don’t know this number”

“It’s from the new recruit. I’m guessing by your not so pleasant disposition you had the dream?”

“Yeah, like a sledgehammer to the brain like always. Whoever they are they’re somewhere in the states. ”

“Rivington, Joe saw a street sign. But that’s not the weird part. It was particularly fractured this time. Did you get a clear view of their face?”

Eliot stills as he slowly combs through his memories. Picking through them piece by piece. Nothing made sense. Everything was as blurred as it normally was, but there was some extra twist this time. If only he could figure out what it was…

_Brown eyes, narrowed in pain-_

_Green eyes, wide and desolate. There was no esc-_

“Two”

“What?”

“There are two. A white female and a dark-skinned male”

“Fuck! The last time there was two was with-“

“Nicky and Joe.”

“Great, just what we need. Two more people making goo goo eyes at each other”

In the background Eliot could hear an offended snort and a whispered reply from the two ‘goo goo eyed’ lovers in question. “Where are you?”

“Canada,” Eliot growled in reply. “I know where you are going with this and it won’t end well. There’s a reason I don’t do the retrievals. That’s your area of expertise.” He can hear another uprising in the background a ‘How is shooting someone in the head an area of expertise?’ just reaching his ears before Andy was walking away from the eavesdroppers.

“Unfortunately, at the moment I am on restrictive duty.” Eliot could hear the smirk in her voice, even all the way across the ocean. “you will need to go and make the pick up.”

“And you are oh so disappointed in that.” Eliot sighed, already reaching for a paper and pen to note down the details. “Where am I going?”

* * *

This was not how Eliot would have expected this retrieval mission to go.

The flight had gone fine. Besides the normal rush and hair-raising feeling of too many people surrounding him at all sides. It was only years of finely tuned instincts that kept his hand from straying to an absent blade when the overeager flight attendant dipped over in front of him one more time. Casually presenting him with an unobstructed view of her barely contained assets. No, he didn’t need anything. No, he didn’t want extra nuts. No, he didn’t want to play tourist with her when the plane landed. The plane had barely hit the runway before he was up and out of his seat. Blatantly ignoring the phone number that had been scribbled on a napkin and shoved in his direction as he raced off the plane.

It was this unpleasantness that led to his blatant scowling at the man standing before him. All his years walk this earth had polished some of his rough edges, but none of them could completely smooth over his dislike of surprises. And this was definitely a surprise.

Said surprise was casually leaning against the wall closest to the exit. He faded into the crowd, even with a brightly colored t-shirt stretched over his chest. Long legs were casually folded over each other while his eyes constantly scanned the crowd. The artificial lights danced over his skin making it gleam like highly polished wood. Long fingers folded over a cardboard sign proudly declaring ‘Eliot’ in the most atrocious handwriting Eliot could imagine.

Deep umber eyes met his before a smug grin peeled across the man’s face.

“Lucy you got some ‘splainin’ to do!”

_Fuck his life_

* * *

Eliot stalked after the dark-skinned man as they wove their way through the airport. He had no idea how the hell the man had found him, but Eliot expected he would know soon. There wasn’t much the man could do to him, even before Eliot died the first time. It was obvious that the man wasn’t made for close combat fighting. He fought an entirely different way, if his calloused fingers had anything to say about it. The first death did many things and healed many wounds, but what it didn’t take away was telling. The healing after the first death left behind many things. Earrings, tattoos, and finely tuned muscles all remained after they had been remade. This man was built lean and tall, but slim muscles pulled and shifted under his clothing as he moved. He wasn’t a heavy hitter like Eliot, but something lurked behind that white toothy smile and glittering dark eyes. Eliot could tell a warrior when he saw one, but he just wasn’t sure in what. Yet.

Eliot darted his eyes around as they entered the sequestered corner of the parking lot. Well whatever conversation they were about to have, at least Eliot wouldn’t have to worry about witnesses. He watched as the man’s easy confidence started to fall away as they got farther and farther away from the crowd. Now, all that remained was a stubborn set of the jaw and sharp glittering eyes. Eliot had to admit he was impressed; he certainly hadn’t handled his first death quite so well. He had to wonder how things would have played out differently if Andy had come on this ‘pick-up’ instead of him. But he supposed that was the difference between him and Andy. He had no problem with letting things linger and go their normal course. Andy on the other hand, liked things handled immediately. Which usually involved bloodshed. And Explosions.

“So this is one of them? I thought he would be taller?” A voice whispered right behind his left ear, warm breath ghosting across his skin.

Eliot didn’t think, he swung. His muscles shifted in a well-practiced motion as he whipped around toward the voice, his arm swinging toward the voice before he could think. Luckily, the female was quicker. With feline grace she swung her body right side up again and out of the way of his fist so she could peer down at him from where she was dangling from a rope. She was all sharp angles and deft quickness. Her blonde hair was tied up in a tight ponytail to hold it away from her face while she performed her acrobatics and green eyes carefully watched him from an Ivory skinned face. Just like with the man, Eliot could never forget those eyes.

“Parker, we wanted to track him down. Not scare him to death,” the man rebuked as he made his way to the hanging female.

“It would take much more than that to take me down. As I am sure you both have noticed.” Eliot angled his body to keep both of them in his line of sight. He had underestimated them and he would be not making that mistake again, but he would definitely be leaving out that little ‘surprise’ in future retellings of this mission.

“So you do know what’s going on!” Parker purred as she swung down using the man’s shoulder to slow her descent. “Hardison thought you might. After all you and your team leave a rather big trail behind you. Although, he seems to think that its being erased as we speak. Not that that would have slowed him down. But you know, better late than never.”

Hardison as he was now known, flushed slightly at the praise. The bright flash of a smile reappearing once again on his face. It seemed like Parker’s presence seemed to shore up all the lost confidence he had shed before. Replacing it with something much more genuine and gentle. There was an easiness between them that spoke of time spent in each other’s presence at their weakest and most vulnerable. A camaraderie and trust that Eliot enjoyed with his team.

“How did you find me?” Eliot asked.

“We saw you in our dreams after we died. Hardison then dug into the dark web and pulled up any mention of anything close to what happened to us,” Parker replied.

“You could even say you were the man of our dreams,” Hardison said. A smirk stealing across his face as Eliot shifted slightly, the only sign that he had heard the suggestion in the man’s voice. “We had the basics down and we were able to search mentions of someone like you in the news. From there we found your plane ticket and well here we are.”

Eliot wasn’t fooled at all.

“Are you both alright? Waking back up can be rather…disconcerting.”

“We died,” Parker interjected. “It sucked. It hurt and then we were alive again. There isn’t much more to say.” Hardison gently coasted his hand over Parker’s shoulder, butterfly light, but the gesture was definitely appreciated. Parker leaned into his hand as Hardison glanced up to meet Eliot’s eyes again.

“I’m not quite as flexible, but I’m getting used to it. Not much I can do about it, is there?”

“No unfortunately it’s not something you can get rid of, but you aren’t alone. There’s a group of us.” Eliot explained as he watched Parker make her way closer and closer to him. Until she was almost nose to nose with him. He could feel the warmth of her breath on his face and her eyes had him enraptured.

“Are we aliens?”

This time Eliot didn’t even try to tamp down his disbelief.

“Really? That’s what you take from this conversation? That you might be aliens?”

“That wasn’t an answer,” she sing-songed before gently booping him on the nose.

Eliot had to restrain himself from snapping at her finger, but it was a close thing.

“We are not aliens. I don’t know what we are, but it’s not aliens. We’re human. we just don’t stay dead.”

“What are we supposed to do now?” Asked Hardison as he gently recalled Parker before she could spook the interesting man that they had just tracked down. It would be sad if he ran off before they got to know him.

“We help people,” Eliot explained. “What do you both do?”

“I hack,” Hardison replied.

“I steal,” Parker chirped.

“Well this is about to get interesting,” Eliot replied. A gentle smile starting to smooth over his features.

Maybe this was just the change that he had been looking for.


End file.
